


Mirage

by MonocerosRex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fanart, Gen, Illustrated, Klance Big Bang 2017, M/M, Moderate Violence, Swearing, Vomiting, klancebb17, post s1/e11, sue me it's literarily elegant, we're almost at season three and here i am posting another broken wormhole fic, yes another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonocerosRex/pseuds/MonocerosRex
Summary: Keith and Lance crash on an alien planet. With nothing but desert for miles and their lions broken, the two must learn to work together if they have any chance of surviving the planet's mysterious inhabitants and getting back home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjosi (swirlycloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlycloud/gifts).



> Oh my goodness I've posted a chapter! I feel like I've been writing this forever without getting anything up. If you enjoy this check back in when it's complete in a couple months to see art from the amazing [kjosi]()!
> 
> Tentatively titled for now. I was v tempted to title it I Won't Desert You/Don't Desert Me, but that might have been a little too on the nose.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153537881@N04/24500330498/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Lance’s mind was a swirl of panic and noise as he desperately tried to get Blue to respond. There were flashing warnings of every colour and at least six different types of urgent beeping ringing in his ears. The world outside was a blur of dark colours but despite all the chaos Lance could only focus on one thing.

The second he’d hit the side of the wormhole Blue’s constant presence in his mind had flickered out. That warm sense of connection severed, leaving a gaping hole in his consciousness. She couldn’t fly, or even move. Lance shouted into his comms for the thousandth time, but still no one was responding.

There was an almighty jolt and then blue was shuddering violently, the spinning view outside the viewport changing from the blackness of space to blue and red flames.

Lance didn’t need to decipher the readouts to know they had entered an atmosphere. Trying the comms one last time Lance braced for impact, and in the final seconds before he blacked out he thought he heard someone call his name.

* * *

Lance didn’t remember crashing. He groaned and opened his eyes, looking around at the lifeless interior of his lion. His chest was striped with pain from being thrown around in his harness and his mouth was filled with blood where he’d bitten himself. Bright sunlight streamed in through the viewport, and Lance had to shield his eyes as he waited for the thick cloud of dust to settle.

As the breeze whisked away the haze Lance couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of this alien planet. An endless vista of desert was laid out before him, undulating dunes of purplish sand stretching off into the distance under the glaring sun, a vast lavender sea. The sky stretch endlessly above him, the Earth-like blue broken by bands of white stretching to the horizon.

Scrambling to the emergency hatch Lance dragged himself out to stare. The horizon stretched uninterrupted by signs of civilisation before him, so Lance turned to look behind—  

And was confronted with the inanimate form of the Red Lion, collapsed in a crater of her own several meters away.

“Keith?!” Lance cried into his helmet, but was met with only the faintest pop of static. Half-falling in his haste Lance clambered down Blue’s side and ran to the other ship, calling out to Red despite the dark hollows of her eyes suggesting he’d get no answer. He had to wriggle on his belly under the leg to reach the hatch, the powdery sand scorching hot from the alien sun.

“Keith?” He called as he raced to the cabin, terrified by the lack of response he was getting. “Keith? Are you okay? Keith!”

“Shhh. I’m—I’m fine, Lance.” Keith coughed as he reached the pilot’s deck. Lance bit his lip in worry when he caught sight of him, dangling half out of his chair, straps cutting into his arms.

Lance rushed over to help unbuckle him, his mind running a mile a minute.

“Holy shit, dude, the wormhole totally fucked up! And you fought Zarkon! And we’ve crashed on an alien planet! Is Red responding to you, because Blue is totally out of commission.”

“Lance.”

“How the fuck are we gonna survive without the lions? How do we fix them? I don’t want to lose Blue! And what about the others!”

“ _Lance._ ”

“Do you think they’re okay? Shiro sounded pretty messed up the last I heard from him, do you think—”

“ _Lance!_ ”

“Yes?”

“ _Shut. Up._ ” Keith was standing by now, his shoulders up around his ears and mouth twisted in frustration.

Lance scowled. “Screw you, mullet, a lot just happened, alright?”

“Yeah, and it’d be a lot easier to figure things out without your constant _talking._ ”

“What is your problem? I haven’t even—”

“ _Nothing._ My problem is nothing.” Closing his eyes and blowing out a huge breath Keith visibly forced himself to relax. “Okay.” He said, brushing past Lance to march towards the hatch. “Let’s just—find out the extent of the damage to our lions and get to the nearest town for supplies.”

“Hey, that was what I was gonna say!”

“Why does it _matter?_ ”

“I don’t want you thinking you’re smarter than me, coming up with plans and stuff, when _I_ had the exact same idea!”

Keith merely rolled his eyes and pushed outside, blinking in the bright sunlight.

Lance followed him out and and took a second look around.

It really was a true desert. Not a single smudge of vegetation marred the pale surface of the planet. The quiet _shushing_ of the sand was the only thing he could hear—no sign of wildlife or habitation.

“My scanners say the air is safe to breathe,” Lance murmured, tugging his helmet off gratefully. His hair was gross with sweat even after such a short time in the sun. “I know the lions have emergency supplies, but if this planet doesn’t have water I don’t know how long they’ll last.”

Keith was silent for a moment, removing his own helmet to frown at the horizon.

“I guess we’ll have to see.” He said at length before disappearing back into his lion.

Lance jogged back over to Blue to grab his supplies. It broke his heart to see her lying there, eyes dark, no purring warming up his mind.

“Hang in there, girl.” He whispered as he made his way through her halls. “We’ll get you fixed up in no time.”

The supplies took the form of jugs of water and cubes of solidified goo, a camping kit the size of a box of cereal and some medical supplies. Shoving them all into a backpack Lance made his way back to where Keith was tinkering with his helmet some distance from both the lions.

“What’re you doin’?” Lance asked, standing over Keith to get a better view.

“Trying to fix the communications system.” Keith said without looking up.

“I’m pretty sure it’s the atmosphere here,” Lance said. “I don’t think you’ll be able to fix it.”

“Well, at least I’m trying to do something.” Keith said tightly, frustration and anxiety clear in the line of his shoulders.

Lance’s eye twitched, but he let it go. “At least move it out of the sun, big guy, you’re _going_ to get heat stroke.”

“I’m fine.” Keith scowled. Lance squinted in annoyance.

“There’s no need to show off, hotshot. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but there’s _no one out here._ Shiro’s not gonna give you a gold star for pretending you’re tougher than the _fucking sun_.”

“Look, I don’t know what you fucking problem with me is, but we don’t have _time_ for that right now!” Keith snapped, finally turning to snarl at Lance. “Shiro could be _dead._ So could the others! _We’re_ fucking dead if we can’t find a way off this goddamn planet!”

“Which is exactly why you can’t fucking afford to get sick right now!”

“I’m not going to get sick!” Keith exploded, jumping to his feet. “What we _can’t afford_ is to take a nice little fucking _nap_ in the shade and wait for things to magically fix themselves!”

“And what the hell does that mean?” Lance cried, stepping forward to get in Keith’s face.

“It _means_ at least I’m _trying!_ If Shiro was here he’d say we needed to do everything in our power to get out of here. If Hunk or Pidge were here, they might be able to fix the lions, or find a way to contact the others. But _instead_ I’m stuck here with you _running_ _your_ _mouth!_ ”

“Oh, so now you think I’m useless!”

“No, I think you’re _worse_ than useless! I’d have a better chance of getting off this rock _alone!_ ” Keith snarled.

“How fucking _dare_ you, you— _what the fuck—”_ Lance was interrupted by a deep rumble, almost falling as the earth shook beneath his feet, submerging his ankles in the floury sand.

“What _was_ that?!” Keith demanded, his bayard out before he finished speaking.

“How should I know?! Quick, get inside Red before— _shit!”_ Another loud rumble reverberated through the air, so low Lance could feel it rattling his bones. The ground shifted again, the sand swirling around where their lions were already half-buried in the fine substrate.

Eyes widening in horror Keith dove toward Red’s mouth. The shifting sand was impossible to walk on; Keith was half wading, half swimming as he got closer to the giant’s entrance. He wasn’t even halfway when her muzzle dipped below the surface, sinking faster as the thundering grew deeper.

“I can’t get to her! Her head’s already below the sand!” Keith struggled valiantly against the tide, but the closer he got to Red the deeper he sank. He tried repeatedly to pull himself out and run to her, but though only a few seconds had passed he was already chest deep.

“No! Keith! Get away from there or you’ll be pulled in! _Keith!_ ” Lance’s heart twisted as he watched Blue being swallowed by the earth, but turned away to run after his fellow paladin.

“If I can reach her emergency hatch—”

“Keith! You’re going to go under—come back!” Throwing himself on his belly Lance stretched out his hand towards Keith, but the other boy wasn’t even looking at him.

“I can—just—”

“ _Keith!_ You’ve got to come here! You can’t save her if you get crushed to death!” Lance tried to get closer but he was already sinking into the slippery powder. “Grab my hand!”

Keith turned despairingly to stare at Lance. Indecision flickered across his features, and then there was a loud screech, like fingernails on an enormous chalkboard, and suddenly the slippery sand became almost liquid. Eyes widening in fear Keith threw out his arm, fingers catching on Lances.

Lance grimaced and pulled with all his strength, somehow dragging Keith closer, away from the pull of the sinking lion.

Somehow the pair struggled away from the danger zone, just in time to see the last of Red’s tail disappear below the roiling surface. Lance couldn’t bare to watch as the last smear of blue covered by soft lilac sand.

As suddenly as it started, the sound stopped. The sand stilled, a low fog of dust hanging in the air above the ground the only sign of something having been there at all.

The lions were gone.

* * *

 

That night the pair struck camp in silence. They’d barely spoken a word to each other after the earthquake, each coping privately. The coordinates of the two ships had been logged and backed up a hundred times each, and Lance was sure Allura would have ways of locating them if— _when_ she came for them in the castle.

But he was still plagued by the irrational fear that, now that he could no longer see them, they would become lost. To lose Blue’s constant presence at the back of his mind _and_ access to her physically in the same day was a heavy blow.

The tents in the packs kept collapsing—they seemed to require a more solid surface than the chalky dust they had to work with. After wasting almost an hour trying to get them to work the paladins simply rolled out their sleeping bags—made of a thin, highly mirrored silk—a few meters from each other under the stars, hoping the the hot conditions would last.

They ate some of the goo and drank some of the water sitting in their bedrolls, steadfastly ignoring one another as they prepared for bed.

Night came swiftly in the desert. Of this they were both keenly aware, having lived there prior to discovering Voltron. The powder was soft beneath Lance, a rather comfortable vantage point from which to admire the spectacular starscape revealed by the fading light. Gazing up at the band of nebula above him and nestling down into the warm dust above his buried lion Lance began to feel tentatively optimistic.

This did not last long.

With the light so too faded the heat. Soon Lance was trembling in his bedroll, the expansive desert sky sucking the warmth from his bones.

With a groan Lance dug his fingers into his armpits, every muscle in his body tense with the effort of shivering. The reflective alien fabric was doing an impressive job keeping his body heat in considering the conditions, but no amount of emergency sleeping bags were going to change the fact that he was stuck in an alien desert at night. The cold sand below him was growing colder by the minute, and Lance knew any residual heat would soon be lost.

Curling into an even tighter ball Lance considered his options. He could stay here, shiver his way through the night, and get up to face surviving the alien conditions with no sleep, or he could suck it up and ask Keith to cuddle with him.

Lifting his head from his chest he glared at the prone form a few metres away. Keith was almost invisible except for a tuft of black hair, curled up in his own bedroll and shivering just as much as Lance.

Lance sighed. Scraps of what Keith had yelled earlier floated through his mind— _worse than useless, better off alone_ —but his survival training made it clear there wasn’t really another choice.

“Keith? You awake?” He called quietly across the sand.

The was a pause, and then Keith’s face appeared above the sheet.

“Yeah?” He  responded in a low voice, annoyance warring with concern in his expression. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is I’m freezing my butt off.” Lance answered, breath clouding in the frosty air.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Go to _sleep,_ Lance. We don’t know what will happen tomorrow, we’ll need our strength.” He went to pull back under the covers.

“No, wait!” Lance said quickly. “That’s exactly it. I _can’t_ sleep in this cold—and I doubt you can either, tough guy—and as much as it pains me to agree with you, I also think we should avoid sleep deprivation if we can.”

Keith frowned. “There’s not much we can do about it. This is what deserts are like at night.”

“ _Well._ ” Lance started, raising his eyebrows high. “There is _one_ thing we could do.”

Keith frowned for a moment before his eyes widened in realisation. “You mean—”

“Yes. _Cuddle_.”

“Forget it.” Keith said, rolling away from Lance.

“Come on! It’s only going to get colder, it would be stupid of us to ignore a simple solution if we have one.”

Keith was silent, the line of his shoulders tense in thought.

He was still shivering.

“At least I can be useful in providing body heat,” Lance said more quietly.

Keith twitched. He was silent for another second before sighing and kicking his bag open.

“Don’t call it cuddling.” He said gruffly without looking at Lance.

With an excited whoop—he really was _so cold_ —Lance jumped up, teeth chattering as his skin made contact with the frigid air. The cold ground made his feet ache as he dragged his sleeping bag over to where Keith lay.

Trying not to let his hesitation show he slipped in behind Keith, folding the sheet over them both and covering them with his discarded bedding.

Keith’s bedroll was heavenly warm after Lance’s brief stint outside one. Keith himself was a line of tense warmth against his side as he fastened everything up.

There wasn’t enough room for them both. Even with Keith on his side the material was pulled completely taught, preventing Lance from doing it up and keeping the heat in. Swallowing he rolled onto his side, spooning up against Keith’s back and reaching behind to close the sleeping bag with numb fingers. Lance was wracked with shivers, his body like stone. He’d worry about his shaking disturbing Keith if he weren’t just as bad.

Lance could feel how Keith’s muscles were locked up from the cold all down his front. Carefully keeping his freezing feet away Lance rested his arm tentatively across Keith’s waist, desperate to soak up the body heat he could feel through his flexible undersuit. He half expected to be reprimanded for this—although it wasn’t as if he had many other options—but Keith allowed it. In fact, Lance could have sworn he felt the other boy lean into it a fraction, finally relaxing a little.

Lance was beginning to feel warmer already, and as the immediacy of the cold faded he became more aware of the boy in his arms.

Keith’s hair tickled Lance’s face, surprisingly soft against his cheek. His stomach rose and fell against Lance’s hand in a careful rhythm, the only sign of movement as Keith held himself still.

Lance reflected on how rare it was for Keith to let someone be this close to him. Though he accepted the occasional surprise bear hug from Hunk he only seemed to welcome Shiro’s touch. Lance wondered how long they had known each other for Keith to be so comfortable around him.

A fine tremor wracked Keith’s body and a voice in Lance’s mind whispered that he was probably desperate to find out what had happened to his brother. Perhaps Lance had been too hard on him?

Lance’s fingers twitched as he pushed away that thought. Keith had called him useless, playing on Lance’s insecurities whether he knew it or not. He’d been a jerk!

Another shiver passed through Keith and Lance heard him clear his throat quietly.

“Uh, I’m sorry about what I said earlier.” Keith said uncomfortably. “I went too far.”

Lance’s eyes flew wide and he stared down at the shock of black hair resting against his shoulder. He was still angry—those words had cut deeper than Keith would ever know. But never in a million years had Lance thought he’d _apologise._ A part of him wanted to tell Keith to fuck off, stay in his protective shell of anger. But regardless of how much he hated it he _needed_ Keith right now. His mami would ban dessert for a month if she knew he’d refuted a genuine apology.

The sound of Keith swallowing tore him out of his reverie. He could feel how tense Keith was as he waited for a reply, practically vibrating in Lance’s arms, and that was what sealed it for him.

“I forgive you, Mullet.” Lance mumbled into said hair. “I’m sorry too.” To prove it he tightened his arms around Keith, squeezing him against his chest briefly. Keith’s breath gushed out—half in surprise, half from the strength of Lance’s hug.

Keith didn’t respond, but the last of the tension finally bled from his frame, settling back into Lance’s embrace with a sigh.

They fell asleep like that, all wrapped up in each other. Lance still harboured some resentment, and wasn’t going to cut Keith any extra slack tomorrow, but he for now he was content to cuddle, warm and safe beneath the wheeling galaxies above.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These kids smh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posted this! Man it sure uses a lot of spoons knowing you have a deadline, even if it's ages away, whew.

The next day Keith woke up slowly, nothing like his usual abrupt mornings. He was just on the verge of too warm, but not enough to want to move. A sharp brightness crept in around the edges of his vision and he burrowed further into the warmth to block it out. The warmth did not seem to agree with this, twitching and sneezing a bit.

“Keith,” it groaned. “Your hair is getting up my nose.”

Keith jerked awake.

He was lying on his side in the circle of Lance’s arms, his face buried in his throat. Shock jolting through his system Kith knifed upright, struggling to free himself of the bedroll’s—and Lance’s—clutches while half blind in the sun.

Lance merely rolled onto his stomach, tugging the fabric over his head and falling still.

Keith realised he was rubbing his arms nervously as he stood over him and forced himself to stop, straightening up and shaking off the strange restlessness swirling in his belly. Being so close to someone physically was well outside Keith’s comfort zone, but he supposed he’d better get used to it as long as they were out here.

He tried not to think about how well rested he felt in the morning light.

Keith busied himself packing away their supplies—though it required chasing Lance out of the sleeping bag, a task not to be undertaken by the fainthearted. Soon enough however they were eating a megre breakfast and discussing what to do with their day.

“I’m telling you, there’s something to the East.”

“Oh yeah? And how do you know that? Some _weird energy_ calling to you?”

“That _weird energy_ turned out to be right, you know. And no, I saw something last night. A light.”

“Buddy I was here last night too and I didn’t see any light.”

“It was late—or early. After the moon set it got a lot darker and I could see a glow against the horizon. It could be a city.”

“ _Could_ be?” Lance raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Keith scowled. “Do you have a better idea?”

Lance studied him for a long second before sighing. “No. East it is.”

Picking up their packs the pair trudge towards the sun, sweating already despite the early hour. Neither of them glance towards the graves of their lions. 

* * *

 

They’d been walking for hours through the endless planes, with nary a stone or shrub to break the monotony. The boredom was beginning to get to Keith—as was Lance.

“—and then Coach said to me _‘Lance, the team needs you. You’ve got to get your head in the game.’_ and of course, being the connoisseur of popular culture that I am, I responded with _‘What team?!’_ and that’s when I learned the school nurse was secretly into the disney channel—”

“ _Lance._ ”

“Yeah?”

“ _Shut. Up._ ”

“What? I don’t see _you_ putting forth any effort to entertain us.”

“We’re not _here_ to be entertained. We’re trying to survive in an alien desert!”

“Doesn’t make my anecdotes any less charming.”

“ _I assure you, it does._ ” Keith uttered through clenched teeth.

Lance just rolled his eyes. “Well why don’t _you_ tell _me_ something then. We all know next to nothing about you—”

“ _Shh!_ ” Keith whispered suddenly, abruptly aware of something buzzing on the edge of his hearing.

Lance looked offended—and maybe just a little hurt. “Hey, I’m trying to _bond_ with you here.”

“ _Lance!_ Be quiet! Can’t you hear that?”

Brow stilled furrowed in anger Lance finally fell silent, tilting his head to listen. His features smoothed into surprise when the sound registered.

“Thats a motor! Someone’s out here!”

Keith nodded tightly, brow knit as he scanned the horizon. “I hope they’re friendly. There’s nowhere we can hide out here.”

“Dude, if they’re not we can just down them and take their ride. I doubt whoever-it-is is expecting to come across two intergalactic heroes out here. Besides, what if they _are_ friendly? They could have food, they could be _babes—_ ”

“There.” Keith said curtly, pointing as a rapidly growing speck to the west.

Keith turned to tell Lance to get his bayard out to find he already had it in hand, untransformed but ready. Following suit Keith turned back to the dot, surprised to find he could already make out the shape of a sizable truck.

“Shit. There could be a lot of them.”

“Sweet, that’s how I like my babes: plentiful.”

The truck was almost on them now. Keith didn’t know at what point they’d been spotted, but the vehicle was definitely headed straight for them. It was hovering several metres above the sand, somehow kicking up little to no dust despite its speed.

“Be ready.” He told Lance, tightening his grip on his bayard as the truck pulled up alongside them.

“Hey!” Called a grey, slightly reptilian alien from the diver’s pod. It was hard to tell, but Keith thought it was a man. “What are you guys doing out here.”

“Our pod crashed on this planet after a wormhole malfunction.” Keith said brusquely.

“What he said. We were wondering if you knew what direction the nearest settlement is?” Lance continued.

The alien turned to speak with someone else inside before hopping out and wandering over. Keith noticed a blaster on their hip and tightened his hand on his bayard.

That was his first mistake. The stocky grey alien noticed the small movement, their large eyes drawn to the instrument in shrewd interest. The alien sized him up without trying to hide it, eyes flicking over his form and then Lance’s.

The sound of another door slamming filtered across the sand.

Soon three more aliens were rounding the vehicle, their black jerkins and hip holsters doing nothing to allay Keith’s concerns.

“Well?” Keith said tightly, alert for signs of aggression.

“We know a settlement.” Said the first one, watching Keith’s face as if curious to see his reaction. “We can take you there.”

“It’s really nice of you to offer, but we think we’ll be sweet if you could just lay some coordinates on us? Wouldn’t want to inconvenience you guys.” Lance said, voice cheerful but firm. Keith was relieved he had caught on to the danger facing them.

“It’s no trouble,” said the leader mildly, expression light but curious, as if they were interested to see what happened next but confident they’d like either outcome. “We’re headed there anyway. There’s plenty of room in the back.”

“No thanks!” Lance replied in the same tone, and Keith shook his head with a frown.

The head alien glanced back at the other three with a shrug. “You sure?”

“Yep. We’re sure.”

“Okay then.” They whipped out their blaster.

Lance was quicker, smattering laser fire at their feet to keep them at bay and leaving black scorch marks in the sand.

It worked for a second. Keith took advantaged of the alien’s hesitation to lunge forward, sweeping in with his blade to stab and parry, landing a few good blows.

But then his foot slipped, sinking into the sand in an odd way and slowing him down. The precious second it cost him was enough for the two closest aliens to get their own blasters out and begin firing.

There were no more shots from Lance keeping them at bay. Keith tried to dodge but the sand prevented any rapid footwork from taking place and only moments after the fight began he was hit in the shoulder. His armour took most of the damage but at such close range the aliens—who didn’t seem to be impeded by the sand at all—could take their pick of shots. He deflected a couple with his blade and yelled for Lance.

“Hey! I need covering fire!”

“I’m a _little_ fucking busy right now Keith!”

“I’m going to—ah!—fucking die without it, asshole!”

“I’m telling you I can’t—fuck!”

Keith tried to turn towards Lance’s desperate curse but another shot hit him in the thigh and he felt his legs collapse. Before he could rise there were rough hands on him, holding him down, hauling him up, taking his bayard. He shouted and struggled but the sand slid out from under him and before he knew it his hands were secured behind his back and he could hear Lance’s cries from behind as he met a similar fate.

Leaving a trail of dust from his kicking feet Keith was dragged to the back of the truck, where the doors were already open and waiting. He was pushed unceremoniously inside, landing awkwardly without his hands free. Before he could right himself there was another body slamming into his own, aggravating his sore leg.

And then the doors were slamming shut, trapping them in near-darkness.

“What the hell you idiot? Where was your suppressing fire!?” Keith hissed at Lance, furious.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was too busy trying not to get _killed_ by the two you left to surround me! Where were your close-combat skills, Mr Selfishly-Rushes-In?”

“I thought you had them!”

“Why would you assume that!? I couldn’t shoot at the people attacking you _and_ the people attacking me without hitting you!”

“You shouldn’t have let them get so close to you! Why did you let them split up!?”

“I thought it would be fine if you were taking the others, but then you fucked it up somehow and needed me to save you! Except I can’t be in three places at once, Keith!”

“You _didn’t_ help me and you still got captured!”

“Be _quiet back there!_ ” Came a shout through the wall separating them from the cabin. Neither of the boys reacted, staring eachother down, but they did fall quiet after that. Keith resolutely ignored Lance for the rest of the long journey, eventually falling into a fitful sleep, refusing to compare it to his night in Lance’s arms.

* * *

 

The pair were awakened an indeterminable amount of time later and jostled out of the truck into the frigid air. Keith tried to make out their surroundings but night had fallen, obscuring the camp. Keith _could_ see that is wasn’t a settlement. One long, low building with no windows hung against the sky, and some bizarre machinery sat around the yard. A quick swipe of the leader’s palm activated the door, and Keith blinked against the harsh lighting inside.

It was a modest building, made of a solid white paneling that was covered in scuffs, and filled with boxes of junk. At one end of the small front room was a table with three more aliens perched on stools playing some kind of holographic game. The largest turned towards them when they heard the door, eyebrows soaring when they caught sight of the two humans.

“What’s all this?” They asked curiously.

“Found them in the desert. Their weapons and armour alone will get us enough to fix the reverb, and these two are able-bodied so they’ll fetch a decent price too.”

Keith frowned, glancing across at where Lance was studying the bandits. They were going to be sold?

The large one huffed out a sigh and turned back to their game. “Alright, but I’m not coming with you to meet those evil motherfuckers. Freaks me out.” They said, mouth twisting briefly before the game caught their attention again.

Keith tried to catch Lance’s eye, but the boy was staring at the floor, brow furrowed in thought.

He didn’t have much time to ponder. The other aliens made their way in and the boys were pushed deeper into the room. He and Lance were fitted with new cuffs, on their ankles and wrists, blasters held to their temples to ensure their cooperation. Neither of them were inclined to struggle, however. There were far too many to take on without a plan.

So Keith allowed himself to be led to a white disk in the floor in the corner of the bunker and shoved to his knees. Lance was pushed down beside him and one of the aliens fished a small white remote out of a nearby box. They clicked the button and the center of the disk glowed blue, and suddenly Keith limbs were being wrenched forward. Falling on his side and smacking his head Keith blinked at his hands and feet, which were now pressed to the disk by an invisible magnetic force.

He sat up with a groan, glancing across at his companion. Lance was in a similar situation, bent over awkwardly. The bandits didn’t give them another thought, walking over to the table to gossip and play.

He tested the cuffs. With some effort he found he could pull his wrist away from the floor, but a rope of blue energy kept it connected to the disk, constantly trying to drag it back down. Gritting his teeth Keith stared at Lance until their eyes met, trying to communicate how fucked they were.

Lance met his eyes with a serious expression and shook his head very slightly.

Keith didn’t know what that meant, but for some reason it calmed him down. With a sigh he got as comfortable as he could and tried to think of a plan. 

* * *

 

Several hours passed. At one point they were given packs of gel that quenched their thirst and hunger, but they were otherwise ignored by the gambling bandits. They mostly joked about each other and the game, but occasionally they would say something that gave Keith pause. They made reference to a city which sounded promising, though the way they spoke of it’s inhabitants felt detached—as if they were somehow separate from the people that lived there. Discussion of stealth precautions against them and rumours of atrocities being committed had Keith’s brow furrowing in concern.

After a particularly grim story of kidnapping Keith jerked his head towards Lance, startling when he found his eyes already upon him.

“ _Galra?_ ” Lance mouthed and Keith shrugged, but privately agreed.

Soon after that the bandits began to pick up and head to bed. Pretty soon it was just the two oldest aliens playing in near silence, and even they turned in before long. One came over to check their restraints with a brief glance, barely even acknowledging them, before turning out the lights and wandering through a side door.

As soon as the panel slid shut Keith turned to Lance.

“Well?” He whispered expectantly.

“Well what?” Asked Lance.

“You don’t have a plan?” Keith hissed, turning his body to face Lance as best he could.

“You just assumed I had a plan?” Lance asked, eyebrows shooting up.

Keith blinked. “I… yeah.” Lance didn’t answer and Keith swallowed, trying to explain. “I mean, you always know what to do in these situations. You’re good at thinking of stuff like that.”

Keith thought he saw something go soft behind Lance’s eyes before a cheeky grin spread across his face. “You’re right, I do have a plan. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Fighting back the urge to smack Lance Keith settled on a glare instead. “So what is it?”

“First I’m gonna get us out of these restraints and then we’re gonna steal their ride.” Lance declared, cocky smile stilling playing around the edges of his lips.

“And how the hell are you gonna get us out of these, dumbass?”

Lance’s eyes glinted in the dark. “With the remote, of course.” He jerked his chin in the direction of the card table the bandits had been sitting at, the small white remote scattered among the game pieces.

“The table’s way too far away, idiot!”

“That’s what _you_ think,” Lance said wickedly, looking down at his feet pointedly. Keith followed his eyes and realised one of his feet wasn’t attached the floor. “One of my ankle cuffs is faulty.” Lance explained smugly.

“So?” Keith said, his stomach dropping. “We’re still not gonna be able to reach!”

“Speak for yourself, mullet.” Lance said before shoving against his side, trying to get him to move over.

“What are you doing?” Keith demanded as he shuffled around the circle until Lance’s back was to the table. It was awkward with his limbs all bunched together in front of him, but he somehow managed not to fall over again this time.

Lance didn’t answer as he settled into position. Flattening his hands onto the floor he lifted himself up a fraction, getting up onto the knee of his free leg like a lunge. Grunting quietly Lance wiggled back until his foreleg was completely straight, forcing him to lean forward to keep his wrists on the disk.

Keith frowned, trying to figure how the change in position helped them. It only granted Lance an extra few inches, and the table was a good couple metres away. Watching Lance’s expression fall into one of deep concentration Keith got a little lost in his deliberate slow breaths. With each one he slid his knee a little further out from under him, stretching his back leg out further and further.

Keith could see his plan now, but surely there was no way he’d make it even close. Keith opened his mouth the tell Lance this but before he could get the words out Lance whispered “Shhh,” as if he could sense Keith’s dissent even with his eyes closed.

Rolling his eyes Keith kept quiet, watching in fascination as Lance bent his body further than Keith had thought possible. There were only 10 inches of space between his groin and the floor and his nose was almost touching his knee. Keith glanced back at the table and gasped when he saw how close Lance’s foot was to the table.

With a deep exhale Lance completed the stretch, face against his knee and hips flush with the ground. Keith realised his jaw was hanging open and quickly clicked it shut. Lance was feeling around with his foot for the leg of the table.

“A bit to the right.” Keith said faintly, still a little in shock at the sight of Lance splayed out like that.

The toe of Lance’s questing boot hooked around the table leg and he began reeling it in, the quiet scraping against the floor deafening in the still room.

No one came to the door, however, and before long the table was within reach of Lance’s hands if he scratched the connection to its limit. Dragging it half over the glowing disk Lance settled back looking self-satisfied and Keith couldn’t find it in him to be bothered. Kneeling up as best he could Keith bit the remote off the small table and spat it near his right hand.

“They might be notified when we release the cuffs, so don’t press it just yet.” Keith nodded. “So, our bayards are in the box by the door. Once we get free we need to grab those and run for the truck.”

“How do you know you can activate it?”

“It looks light a standard hover vehicle. Hunk’s taught me how to hotwire them before, I’m pretty sure it’s all the same.” Keith didn’t like the sound of ‘pretty sure’, but it wasn’t like they had a better plan.

“Okay. On three then.” Lance nodded quickly and tensed to spring.

The moment Keith pressed the button the lights turned on and a loud wailing began echoing through the bunker.

“Go!” He shouted, pushing Lance towards the door and scooping up their bayards. Lance was already out the door and dashing across the sand as the sound of shouting started up behind them. Keith activated his own bayard and spun to face the door as Lance wrenched open the side of the truck. No one came out at first, and Keith tensed, sensing something was wrong. The shouting sounded… _off,_ somehow. Almost… frightened.

“Lance?” Keith called, backing up closer to the vehicle as two of the bandits ran out and _ignored him_ in favour of ripping open the panel of one of the hulking machines several metres away and frantically digging through the innards.

The piercing alarm finally stopped and the rest of the aliens spilled out into the night. Two split off to join the others at the machine and the rest came for Keith, firing wildly. “Whatever you’re doing, better hurry it up!” Keith cried, tossing Lance’s bayard through the open door and diving into the fray.

Careful to keep his footing on the treacherous ground Keith held his own for several moments, slicing and twisting desperately. He slashed the blaser out of the hands of one bandit, barely avoiding getting kicked in the head for his efforts. He stabbed one through the shoulder with a shout of triumph, but it left him open to laser fire from the third, burning through his shoulder. With a cry he freed his blade and spun to defend, but then he was being tackled from the right, barely keeping his foot when suddenly—

_SCREEECH._

A shrill grinding pierced the desert air, causing the aliens to scream in terror and dive towards the bunker.

Lance tumbled out of the truck, eyes wild as he cast about for Keith, clutching his bayard. The hauntingly familiar sound came again, even louder this time, and then the ground began to shake.

Recognising what was happening too late Keith stumbled towards Lance, the sand steadily turning to liquid beneath his feet. The bandits were scrabbling to get inside, all concern for Keith and Lance gone as they fought against the sand. Keith was already mid thigh, struggling towards the steadily sinking truck. Lance threw out a hand and their fingers brushed just as the sound reached a crescendo—and then nothing.

The ground went still, the truck half buried and the aliens waist deep. Keith had a moment to take in their screaming before something erupted from the sand in the centre of the yard.

It was the size and length of a semi-trailer, a long, segmented worm, sand pouring off its shining purple carapace. Thousands of tiny legs covered its surface in rings, and a horrible circular mouth took up most of its eyeless face. Even from this brief glimpse Keith could tell this was just the head of the worm, with who knows how many more meters buried beneath the sand. A horrifying clicking filled the night as the worm swayed towards the flurry of activity that was the bandit troop trying to escape. Several volleys of desperate blaster fire bounced off its exoskeleton, and with a strike almost too quick to follow it bit one alien right out of the sand.

The creature had no lips, so Keith was forced to watch in horror as it churned the person up with its circular teeth like a garbage disposal.

“Keith! Come on!” Lance’s voice snapped him out of his trance. He’d already pulled his legs out of the sand and was now tugging at Keith frantically. Keith scrabbled his way upright and stared helplessly at the truck.

“No time—this way!” Lance shouted, dragging him towards the open desert.

Not needing to be told twice Keith sprinted across the sand as fast as he could, glancing over his shoulder as their movement attracted the beast’s attention. He shrieked in warning just as a blue laser hit the creature right in the mouth.

The clicking intensified and the creature fell against the sand, writhing in quiet agony. Keith turned away and increased his speed, almost 20 meters between them now. The powdery terrain slowed them down but the creature didn’t dive or slither further out of its hole. With a final push Keith glance back one more time—and heard a scream.

Whipping his head around to the front he gaped in horror at the looming shape before them. A little thinner and tipped with a cluster of spikes it appeared to be the tail of the monster. Flicking across the sand with unbelievable speed it caught Lance in the gut and sent him flying. Not daring to look away for a second Keith dove forward and slammed his sword into the side of the worm with two hands, like he was felling a tree. His sword sunk in almost ten inches, a mere scratch for the colossal beast. Nevertheless the limb flinched and lashed out and just barely grazed his chest plate, leaving a smear of greenish ooze. Heart about to burst Keith swept back into hack at the creature again and again, somehow avoiding the deadly tip and praying that Lance was okay.

A particularly vicious chop cleaved a watermelon-sized lump from the enormous appendage, but it threw him off balance, stumbling in the sand of a vital second. With a choked cry he saw the thing swing towards his undefended midsection, no time to correct his position—and then it was jerking violently, a salvo of blue lasers hitting it right where Keith had hacked off a chunk. It twitched with every shot, trying to wriggle away from the source of the pain but they were unending, Lance’s aim impeccable as he hit that weak point over and over.

With an angry scream Keith took advantage of the distraction, thrusting his sword through the spiked tip of the tail with all his strength. Greenish goo exploded out of the wound as he wrenched his sword free and the thing slammed against the sand in misery. Breath fogging as he panted Keith could only stare and pray as it shuddered one final time before slipping below the sand. Keith spun just in time to see its head dive below as well, no trace of the alien bandits anywhere in the camp.

Casting about desperately Keith waited for the ground the shiver, to hear that telltale screeching before it popped up again. But there was only silence.

Keith heard a groan from behind and ran over to where Lance was lying in the cold sand. His suit was covered in punctures from the creature’s spikes, and when Keith fumbled his suit up he saw shallow stab wounds covering his stomach. They were bleeding sluggishly, but more concerning was the greenish ooze leaking from every one.

“I-I don’t feel so good.” Lance forced out, eyes screwed shut and sweat sheening his brow. “What’s the matter with me?”

Terror unlike even what he’d felt facing the monster froze Keith’s heart.

“You’ve been poisoned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't get this chapter to work for me for some reason >_< Oh well. Hopefully the gap between updates will be a bit shorter after this, sorry about that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf that was so quick how did I do that?

Lance looked so small curled up in the dust, sweat pouring of his brow despite the freezing temperatures. Keith’s heart clenched as he scrambled to scan the greenish substance permeating his wounds. Fingers trembling his eyes flicked over the translated Altean, Lance’s choked breaths ringing in his ears.

_Non-fatal._

With a sob of relief Keith slumped to the ground, taking a moment to compose himself before turning to the other paladin.

“K-Keith?” Lance choked, eyes screwed tightly shut. “I can’t— What’s happening to me?”

“You’ve been poisoned by that thing, but it’s not deadly.” Keith rushed to explain.

“Wha—poisoned?” Lance gasped. His breathing, already ragged from pain, spiked.

“Y-yes, but it’s safe, you’re safe.”

“P-promise?”

“I, uh, yeah. I promise.”

Lance settled visibly at his words, but still didn’t open his eyes, little noises torn from his throat with every breath.

“Do, uh do you want some water?” Keith asked, unable to simply watch his comrade in pain.

“Can’t. Hurts.” Lance panted into the dirt. Hands fluttering helplessly for a moment Keith began unbuckling Lance’s armour. Lance didn’t acknowledge him but Keith figured he could at least make him as comfortable as possible. He had just finished removing the last of it when Lance suddenly went rigid, hands scrabbling at the soft ground as he tried to push himself up.

Grabbing him by the shoulders Keith manhandled Lance onto all fours just in time for him to star retching.

At first there was only foam, but soon he was vomiting food goo into the sand, coughing and choking as his stomach heaved. Keith stroked his back to try and calm him, careful not to let his icy fingers touch Lance’s skin. Even when there was nothing left in his stomach Lance continued to gag, his body desperate to rid itself of alien toxins.

What felt like hours later he finally collapsed on his side, shivering uncontrollably but utterly exhausted. Keith quickly buried the half-digested food goo and grabbed out the sleeping bags, swiftly laying them out one inside the other. Lance barely had the strength to lift his head, but Keith somehow got him into it, standing to strip off his own armour.

“Keith? ¿Dónde estás? Keith!” Jerking around Keith fell to his knees at Lance’s side, grabbing at his flailing hand and trying to meet his eyes.

“Lance? What’s wrong?”

“Keith?” Lance asked again, staring up at the sky and looking confused and afraid.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Pressing the back of his hand to Lance’s forehead Keith winced at the burning temperature. Lance’s teeth had begun to chatter at this point and Keith wasted no time stripping off the rest of his armour, talking to Lance the whole time to reassure him of his presence and help drown out his pained whimpers.

“Um, so, that gel food the aliens gave us tasted pretty bad, huh? I never thought I’d miss food goo but I guess anything is possible out here. Uh, are they still aliens if this is their planet? I guess we’re really the aliens, huh?” Keith cleared his throat as he tugged off the last piece turned towards the bed. Lance’s eyes were fixed on him as if he’d been listening, though his eyes were still distant and clouded with pain.

“Move over.” Keith said unnecessarily, struggling in beside Lance’s tense form. Every little movement made him cry out pitifully, no matter how gentle Keith was.

Relishing the warmth Lance was giving off even as he worried Keith carefully wrapped his arms around Lance’s back. His breathing had grown jerky and swift, and he was gasping a stream of panicked Spanish into the night.

“Shh.” Keith said awkwardly, wishing desperately he could take some of the pain away. “It’s okay Lance. You’re okay.” Keith bit his lip as Lance started to cry shakily, rubbing soothing circles on Lance back as he called out for his mother.

Keith had no idea how long they lay there, Lance shifting between pressing his sweaty forehead silently to Keith’s neck and shouting desperately, clawing at the ground. He didn’t lapse back into English, but Keith suspected he would understand just as little if he had.

Eventually some time in the early morning Lance’s fever broke and he fell into a fitful sleep. Keith tried to stay awake in case anything else went wrong but the events of the day had exhausted him beyond belief. Mere minutes after Lance’s breathing calmed Keith found himself nodding into his sandy hair, snuggling closer to the warmth as his eyes slipped closed.

* * *

 Lance awoke feeling as if he’d been through a blender. His throat was dry as the desert and as full of sand, and his muscles were sore and tense. His memories of the previous night were blurry and frightening, so he didn’t dwell on them as he dragged himself out of Keith’s octopus embrace and stretched in the midmorning sun. It was already scorching hot and Lance quickly gulped some water, wincing at the feeling of dried sweat in his suit. There was sand _everywhere_ , so fine it was almost silky but still chafing where it rubbed against his skin. His wounds from the beast’s spikes were scabbed over cleanly, but the surrounding tissue ached sharply when he moved. Lance would give his _left foot_ for a bath right about now.

Leaving Keith to sleep Lance began packing away their megre camp, sharply aware of how he’d looked after him the night before. Glancing over when he was done Lance caught sight of Keith, rolled on his back now, stretched out like a cat in the sun. His hair was streaked with purple-white from the chalky dirt and he had a bruise blossoming across the knuckles of one hand, but Lance thought he still looked pretty good.

“Hey mullet, time to wake up!” He cried, smiling as Keith wrinkled his nose adorably and threw and arm across his face.

“Mmrph.”

“Nope, up time. It’s already pretty late so if we want to make any progress we’ve got to get going.” Keith sighed and blinked one purple eye up at Lance, squinting critically as he loomed above.

“Are you feeling better?” He croaked, slowly rolling over and wiggling out of the bedroll.

“Yep! I’ve made a 100% recovery. I kicked that poison’s _ass,_ I’m like a badass honey badger or something.

“That’s good.” Keith mumbled, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand and yawning.

Lance hesitated and bit his lip, watching as Keith pulled himself to his feet and stumbled towards his pack for a drink of water.

“Um,” Lance blurted, regretting it immediately as Keith turned towards him curiously. Lance winced and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Th-thanks for looking after me last night. I know it must have been tiring and—probably kind of gross. But, uh, it really meant a lot to me. It’s fuzzy, but I remember being scared and I think—I think it would have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there. So… thank you.”

Keith watched him make this speech with wide eyes, picking at his gloves uncomfortably as Lance praised him. “It’s fine. We’re teammates. You would’ve done the same for me.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153537881@N04/38316103736/in/dateposted-public/)

“We’re more than _‘teammates’,_ dude. We’re friends!” A wash of pink covered Keith’s face and he hastily turned away to dig through his bag. Lance smiled and relaxed. “Just accept my gratitude, man.”

“Um, you’re welcome.” Keith said, meeting Lance’s eyes as his flush faded.

It didn’t take long to get ready after that, and pretty soon the boys were heading out towards the glow they’d seen their first night.

Lance tried not to think about the fact that another sandworm could be below them at any time. He’d been too out of it to worry the night before, but now the idea kept popping into his thoughts.

“When I was a kid, sometimes my swim coach would tell us to pretend there was a shark in the pool so we’d swim faster, and I’d freak myself out so bad I’d have to get out.”

Keith snorted and glanced over at Lance, expression full of amusement instead of annoyance. “Are you for real?”

“100%, dude. You never did that?”

Keith looked away towards the horizon but his aspect remained clear. “Nah, I never learned how to swim.”

Lance blinked, but swallowed back his surprised comment. “Is that right? I’ll have to teach you sometime.”

Keith’s eyes cut back over to him and after a moment he smiled. “Yeah, okay.”

The boys lapsed into a companionable silence, trekking through the heat at a measured pace as Lance’s body recovered.

At some point the landscape began to change. First small rocks began cropping up like little islands—Lance insisted on “claiming” the first in the animal sense, exasperation and mirth warring on Keith’s face as he turned his back. Then came the little shrubs, clustered around lavender boulders and covered in wicked spines. Eventually the ground grew hard and rocky, scarred with small canyons and towering spires that reminded Lance of where they’d found the Blue Lion.

Flinching away from that thought—he still missed Blue like a physical ache— Lance broke the comfortable silence.

“Do you think there’s water under us?” He mused as they picked their way past a small cave that looked like it had been carved by an ancient river.

“Could be. There certainly was at some point.”

Lance hummed thoughtfully, regarding a dark opening with suspicion.

“Reckon anything lives in there?”

To Lance’s surprise Keith happily engaged in a discussion of theoretical arid zoology. After a while the conversation moved to his life in the desert, and for once Keith seemed comfortable discussing it, opening up about his time there in response to Lance’s attentive questioning.

“I still don’t understand how you’re so pale, then.” Lance joked at one point.

“Sunscreen, you dolt. I didn’t go outside in the middle of the day much anyway, not in the summer.”

“Yeah, thank god the Garrison was air conditioned, I don’t think I’d have survived July without it.”

Keith glanced across at Lance in amusement. “It wasn’t so ba—” He broke of with wide eyes, glaze sliding past Lance to the northern horizon.

“What? What’re you looking at?” Lance asked nervously, swinging around to squint into the distance. “I don’t see—oh.” He swallowed. “That isn’t good.”

“No it isn’t.” Keith replied, staring at the wall of sand creeping towards them.

A sandstorm. Lance strained his ears but couldn’t make out any sound, though he knew the wind must be screaming across the plain.

“How far back was the last valley?” He asked, eyes still on the dark shape rapidly approaching.

“Maybe ten minutes if we run.” Keith’s voice sounded strained. “If you _can_ run.”

“I can run. But I don’t know if we’ll make it in time.” True to his words the storm was already covering the northern sky, a faint howling finally reaching them though only thirty seconds had passed.

“We don’t have a choice.” Keith said tightly, grabbing Lance’s arm. “Let’s go.”

The pair began to run back the way they’d come, Lance grunting at the pain in his stomach but not letting it slow him. The storm was moving far faster than the ones he’d seen on Earth, the wind a distant, violent screaming.

There were no milestones for him to mark, no way of knowing how close they were to the gully.

Soon the air grew foggy with the beginnings of the storm. “Seal your helmet!” Keith called over the gale, his suit already white with the pale dust of the planet. Lance nodded in response but he doubted Keith could see it. Visibility was almost at zero by now, the other boy only a vague shape in the smoke.

It was beginning to grow dark. Lance was eternally glad the helmets had a compass display, because he could hardly make out his feet. He stumbled in surprise as a hand grabbed his own, but he was thankful for the confirmation of Keith’s existence as the last of the sunlight was blocked out.

Lance’s chest was heaving, trying to suck in as much of the sweltering air as he could. His legs were on fire from maintaining a sprint but his pushed on, knowing there couldn’t be far to go. His wounds burned from the violent movement but there was nothing to be done as they dragged each other through the darkness.

Suddenly the ground dipped sharply and Lance stumbled, but Keith was there to catch him, dragging him down into the valley.

It was like breaking through the surface of the water. Though still foggy Lance could finally see, the oppressive sound of particulate pounding against his helmet finally quieting. Crouching low Lance took a moment to breathe, languishing in the relative safety of the ravine as his legs recovered.

Keith sat down heavily and panted into his hands, sand pouring off his shoulders as he slumped forward.

A few minutes later the pair picked themselves up, intent on finding a cave to hide in.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Lance asked through the comms as they made their way to the mouth of a large cavern. “What if some big beastie has the same idea as us?”

“We’ll deal with that when and if it happens. Get inside, I want to take my helmet off.” He stomped inside.

Lance crept in after Keith, looking around with the torch on his wrist.

The cavern was small, but deep, the low ceiling sloping down to a narrow passage at the back. Keith was looking around in a similar fashion, seeming intent on mapping the whole place out.

“Wait, don’t go through there!” Lance cried as he ducked through the cramped tunnel at the back. “Hey! Keith! You don’t know what could be back there! Keith!” Lance scrambled over, calling after him as he stumbled through the shaft bent over and disappeared from Lance’s sight.

For a moment there was silence and then he murmured through the comms; “Lance. You should come see this.”

Glancing back at the mouth of the cave in hesitation, Lance sighed and began crawling through after him, grumbling about impulsive red paladins always running off ahead.

Stretching up on the other side Lance shot Keith a glare, but the boy was too busy staring.

Dusting himself off Lance finally looked around—and couldn‘t suppress a gasp.

The cavern was _huge_ , a smooth domed ceiling towering above them, curving gently to the ground as if they were inside an enormous stone egg. Small round holes punctuated the wall here and there, tunnels leading off in every direction. The floor was almost entirely taken up by a huge lake, the surface perfectly still and the water opaque. The ground was smooth stone, almost shiny after millennia being polished by the water.

Bust most amazing was the fungus. Tiny coin-shaped mushrooms grew from every surface, glowing with a blue-green light. The cavern glittered, colour reflecting off the water and illuminating the cave for all to see.

For a moment the boys just stared in silent wonder, but soon their physical discomfort became too much to ignore.

Jumping down to the edge of the water Lance’s quickly scanned it, elated to find it was completely safe.

“Yes! Bathtime!” Careful not to slip Lance stripped out of his armour, leaving a pile of dust on the polished ground. There was sand in his hair and mouth despite his helmet’s protection, and he could feel it coating his skin under his suit.

“Is it safe?” Keith asked from behind him, his voice echoing through the cavern.

“Sure is!” Lance exclaimed, wincing as he stripped off his suit. It was stiff with blood and dried sweat from days of constant use.

“Ugh. Thank god this sand is so soft, it has gotten absolutely _everywhere._ ” Lance said, hooking a thumb in the waistband of his briefs to peer inside suspiciously.

“I gue—” Keith broke off in a fit off coughing, his chestplate dropping to the floor as he caught sight of Lance.

“What?” Lance frowned. “My wounds really aren’t half as bad as I thought they’d be.” To demonstrate how healthy he felt Lance lifted his arms in a big stretch, unable to repress a groan as his overworked muscles loosened.

Keith didn’t reply, and when Lance dropped out of the stretch he seemed very intent on removing his boots, ears noticeably red even in the darkness of the cave.

Figuring Keith was just uncomfortable being in his undies around others Lance turned towards the lake. The water was beautiful and cool on his sore legs as he waded in, the chalky dust swirling off into the milky water with ease. Reaching a sort of drop-off a few meters in Lance pitched forward with a sigh, diving shallowly and swimming away from the edge.

When he was far enough Lance fully submerged, scrubbing at his hair and skin until no particulate still clung to him. Breaking the surface with a gasp he glanced over at Keith, who was gingerly picking his way into the cold lake.

Once the water hit his mid-thigh Keith sat down in the water, gasping a little as it touched his sensitive stomach. Seeming content to sit chest-deep Keith began washing himself much as Lance had, his hair finally returning to it’s rich black after two days of dusty lightness.

Startling as he realised how long he’d been watching Lance took the chance to do a leisurely lap of the pool, even going so far at to dive as deep as he could once—the pressure on his ears became too painful before he got anywhere close.

Floating on his back Lance smiled up at the twinkling fungal constellations. “This is really nice.” Lance said, half to himself. Keith hummed in agreement, and when Lance glanced over he found him sitting with his head tilted back, staring up into the darkness.

“Hey. Come float with me.” Lance asked, smiling at Keith’s awkward position.

Keith looked over at him in surprise, but then his expression smoothed out. “I can’t swim.” He said, not looking surprised that Lance had forgotten.

“I _know._ ” Lance said, swimming over. “But I didn’t _say_ ‘swim’, I said ‘float’!”

Keith looked confused. “It’s the same?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Anyone can float. It’s easy. Look, just—” Close enough now to kneel on the edge of the drop-off Lance grabbed Keith’s hands, tugging him towards the edge. “Come on!”

A flash of fear crossing his face Keith snatched his hands back. “Lance, no. I _can’t swim._ ”

Blinking in surprise Lance straightened up, taking in Keith’s tense body language properly.

“It’s okay.” He said softly. “I won’t let you sink.” Keith looked back up at him. “There’s no current,” he continued matter of factly, “and I can easily swim you back to the edge if you can’t float. But honestly, it really is super easy. It’s essential to know how for emergencies and it’s so relaxing, you’ll love it I promise.” Holding his hands out again Lance grinned at Keith confidently, water dripping into his eyes.

Keith’s brows remained furrowed as he searched his gaze, but he must have seen something reassuring because soon he swallowed and tentatively took Lance’s hands.

Giggling in excitement Lance wrapped his fingers around Keith’s surprisingly cold ones a pulled him towards the edge, treading water in front of him as Keith slid his legs over the side.

“Okay, now lie down in the water and float!”

Keith glared. “But you haven’t told me _how_ yet.”

Lance bit his lip. “Um, you just… float?” Keith narrowed his eyes and Lance swiftly backtracked. “I mean—okay, um, how about I show you?” Ducking an arm under Keith’s knees Lance flipped him back into a bridal hold, kicking off against the ground so they were treading in the deep.

“Lance!” Keith shouted, voice high, nails scoring Lance’s skin as he scrabbled to hold on to him.

“Relax! I’ve got you, look!” Lance said, wincing as Keith bumped against his injured stomach. At the sound of his voice Keith stopped trying to climb him but stayed rigid as a plank in his arms. Lance didn’t speak again, gently treading water as Keith slowly accepted that he wasn’t going to drown. He tensed up again briefly when Lance began swimming in a slow circle, but after a few minutes he finally released his death grip on Lance’s shoulder.

“Okay. Flatten out a bit more.” Lance said at length, bobbing him encouragingly. “I won’t let go.”

Though unwilling to completely let go Keith unwound one arm from Lance’s neck, stretching out tentatively until the back of his head hit the water. Lance nudged him into position until he was floating entirely on his own, Lance’s arms beneath him only a suggestion of support.

Eventually Keith accepted that he could float on his own and Lance let go, tipping back to float beside him. Keith still maintained a strong grip on his wrist, but Lance didn’t mind.

Sighing deeply Lance relaxed into the water’s hold, letting his mind drift.

He had no way of knowing how long they lay there, gazing up at the frozen fireworks above, but eventually they began to grow chilly. The fourth or fifth time he felt Keith shiver Lance sighed and let his legs sink, wrapping an arm over Keith’s waist and allowing him to cling to his shoulders as he swam slowly back to shore. They’d floated a fair ways from the edge in that time, and he could feel Keith’s relief as they drew closer. Lance was about to open his mouth to tease him when he felt a gentle current against his kicking feet. Lance frowned and glanced down fruitlessly—the water was opaque as milk, but he could have sworn he—

Keith screamed. Lance didn’t blame him, every muscle in his body locking up as he felt something brush against his legs.

Something huge.

Springing into action Lance dove forward, kicking with all his might and dragging Keith toward the edge with every fiber of muscle he possessed. Adrenaline pounded in his veins as he thrashed into the shallows, Keith leaping up and dragging him to his feet. Mind filled with scraps of horrifying images Lance scrambled out of the water, feet sliding on the smooth stone. Miraculously neither of them fell as they raced to the small passageway they came through. Keith crammed himself through first and Lance let him, chancing a glance back at the still surface of the lake. Then Keith’s hands were grabbing at him as he forced his way through the gap, the pair of them stumbling out of the hole together and sprinting toward the mouth of the cave.

Reaching the edge they both turned as one to stare at the entrance of the tunnel, arms around each other as they waited for The Beast to come through.

And waited.

A long, tense minute passed, every ounce of their attention focused on that hole.

Nothing.

Becoming suddenly aware of how cold he was despite Keith’s arms around him Lance glanced over at Keith, meeting his eyes for a long second.

And then they burst out laughing. The image of them clinging wetly to one another almost naked was funny enough, and heightened with relief they’d lived it reduced Lance almost to tears.

Their whoops of glee echoed off the ceiling and walls, a hundred Lance’s and Keith’s laughing at their stupidity.

Clutching his aching side Lance cracked open an eye to look at Keith, his amusement falling away as he caught sight of him.

He had his hand in his hair and his face buried in his elbow, eyes crinkled in mirth and the biggest smile Lance had ever seen gracing his face. His laughter was husky and joyous, abs contracting and muscled shoulders shaking with it.

Lance felt his breath catch as he watched, something sparking in his chest that made him feel like he was flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any of you freak yourselves out pretending there's a shark behind you? Be honest, [I know I'm not the only one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bR0Ubck0IRA) :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo it's the fluff chapter! I guess!

Keith swore he’d never go back in the water ever again.

 

After a few minutes of psyching themselves up the pair headed back for their gear, inching close to the edge to stack up their armour before darting back to the imagined safety of the far wall. Lance seemed to forget his fear within a few minutes, but Keith found himself unable to tear his gaze from the water as they packed away their things.

 

Perhaps this was the reason he noticed the little alien crawling out of one of a tunnels even in the gloom.

 

“Lance, bayard!” Keith said sharply, activating his own as he watched the small person hop down from the wall and pick their way over to the lake.

 

At the sight of his sword the small creature froze, holding their hands forward so Keith could see what they were holding. It appeared to be a netted bag filled with tennis ball sized lumps.

 

“I don’t think they’re dangerous,” Lance said, bayard in hand but not activated.

 

“Don’t you remember what happened the last time we met one of them?” Keith hissed back.

 

“Um, I’m not going to hurt you.” Called the alien, remaining still but not looking afraid. “I’m not like the other outlanders.”

 

Keith and Lance glanced at each other. Lance shrugged but Keith didn’t trust this creature. He was still on edge from their scare in the water.

 

The alien seemed to take their silence as an answer and continued to trot closer to the lake. Keith’s eyes tracked his movement closely and Lance watched bemused as they emptied their bag into the lake. Once the brownish nuggets hit the water they each swelled to be almost a meter across.

 

“Wait, you don’t think that’s—” Before Lance could finish his panicked inquiry the surface of the lake erupted, a wave of water splashing down over the alien and reaching the paladins’ ankles. In the gloom Keith could just make out a huge maw close around the fish food—for that is what it was—before diving down. A giant spade-shaped fin slapped the surface as the whale-like creature dived, sending up a more modest splash, and then it was gone.

 

Keith stared at the alien as they scooped their feathery hair out of their face and turned towards them, held frozen by the memory of _swimming in that lake only minutes ago._

 

“So, I think I can assume you two aren’t from here, is that right?” The alien asked amicably.

 

“Um, definitely not.” Lance stated, eyes wide, and Keith realised he was clutching Lance’s arm with both his hands. A wash of heat came over Keith, sweeping some of the panic away. Clearing his throat Keith scooped up his bayard from where he’d dropped it and turned to the stranger.

 

“Who are you? What was that thing?” He demanded, angry at himself for showing weakness in front of a potential enemy.

 

“That was Xshala, my pet. Don’t worry, she’s a vegetarian. Mostly.” The alien smiled and winked at Keith. “As for me, I’ve given myself the name Pershod. It means ‘handsome one’. What do you think? Does it suit me?”

 

“It suits you perfectly,” Lance replied, relaxing into the friendly air of the conversation. “This is Keith, and my name’s Lance, which _also_ means ‘handsome on—ow! Keith!”

 

Ignoring Lance’s betrayed look as he rubbed the spot Keith had punched, Keith studied the alien. They looked somewhat older than the bandits who had captured them, though it was hard to tell with their scaly skin.

 

“We are trying to reach a civilisation or settlement. Do you know where the closest one is?” Keith asked, deciding to trust in his ability to fight the creature should things go south.

 

“Oh, yes. There’s a tunnel leading right to The City from my larder.” The alien cut a conspiratorial glance at Lance. “It’s where I get my cheese. I may live in a cave, but I just can’t give up cheese, you know?”

 

“Oh, I know.” Lance replied, eyes sparkling.

 

“Can you show it to us?” Keith asked impatiently, earning a funny look from Lance.

 

“Yes, yes, it’s right through here.” The alien said affably, leading them back the way he’d come. The small opening was set quite high in the wall. Pershod made the jump effortlessly, snagging the edge of the hole with one hand and hauling themself up.

 

Lance eyed the gap and glanced over at Keith. “Think you can make it, shorty?” He teased, eyes warm.

 

That hint of normalcy made something relax in Keith’s chest and he bumped his shoulder into Lance’s.

 

“It’s like three inches difference, asshole.”

 

With a bright chuckle Lance turned to the wall and leapt, hand just reaching the ledge. With a pained grunt that reminded Keith of his injuries he climbed up, leaning back out to hold out his hand.

 

“Here.”

 

Keith glanced up at Lance, hand extended steadily and all hints of teasing gone from his expression.

 

Something clicked into place inside Keith at the sight of Lance smiling down at him like that. Swallowing the sweetness back down Keith reached up and grasped Lance’s warm palm.

 

The tunnel was narrow, the rough stone scraping against his armour at every turn. Thankfully only about five minutes passed before they could stretch out in another, much smaller cavern filled with crates of various foodstuffs.

 

“That passage there leads directly inside the walls of The City. It’s much safer than travelling above ground, you should be able to make it in about a day. A few vargas in there’s a good rest spot for you to spend the night. I’d happily put you up here but I’m afraid there isn’t any room.”

 

“That’s okay, this is already a huge help, thank you.” Lance said. “I’m glad I don’t have to deal with any _more_ alien beasties.”

 

“Weeeell…” Pershod began, and Keith couldn’t suppress an amused snort at the way Lance’s face fell.

 

“Oh god, what lives in there?”

 

“Just the grika bugs. They eat that glowing fungus you saw in Xshala’s cave.”

 

“Are they dangerous?”

 

“Well, I don’t know if they are to your species, but they have a poisonous bite that can incapacitate an adult like me.”

 

“Crap. What can we do about that?”

 

“They’re attracted to light. If you remain in the dark and just follow the tunnel you should be fine.”

 

The boys sighed but shrugged it off and thanked the small alien, walking through the passageway he indicated. It was just tall enough for Lance to stand straight, but unlike the other tunnels there was no glowing fungus to light the way. Keith blinked into the darkness, but barely ten meters from Pershod’s pantry he couldn’t see his hand in front of his face.

 

“You there?” Lance asked, hand bumping into Keith’s shoulder.

 

“Uh, yeah.” he replied, reaching up to clumsily grab Lance’s wrist. “You good?”

 

“Yeah. Doesn’t seem like there’s much to trip on. Guess we just follow this wall then.” Lance pulled away for a moment, presumably feeling for the wall. Keith felt strangely bereft, as if he’d lost an anchor in the sea of blackness. Throwing out a hand he clacked his knuckles painfully on the closest wall, wincing as he flattened his palm against it.

 

“Ready to go?” Lance voice echoed out of the darkness. Keith nodded, belatedly remembering Lance couldn’t see it.

 

“Yeah.” Walking forward Keith tried to override the hesitant instinct that warned him he might trip. Straining his ears for the sound of Lance’s footsteps beside him helped keep him grounded, but it took more of his concentration than he’d like.

 

Lance could move surprisingly stealthily it seemed. Keith tried to soften his own footsteps to make it easier to make him out, but he would still sometimes lose track of Lance in the jumble of confusing echoes.

 

After the hundredth time Keith’s heart had skipped a beat he’d had enough. Opening his mouth to request—against his better judgment—that Lance start talking, Keith suddenly jumped in surprise as a warm hand made contact with his forearm.

 

“Lance?” Keith asked, his voice coming out hushed.

 

“Sorry, I just feel weird not knowing where you are.” Lance replied, sliding his hand down Keith’s arm to clasp his hand. “Is this okay?”

 

Muscles frozen in shock Keith forced his fingers to close around Lance’s, casting about for an appropriate reply.

 

“Uh, yeah,” he finally croaked, feeling a little out of breath despite their moderate pace.  

 

Lance’s hand was warm and dry, the palm dotted with calluses and the back smooth and soft. Trying to keep his hand as still as possible Keith glared firmly ahead, reminding himself he had to be on guard in case this was a trap.

 

But Lance's hand was incredibly distracting for some reason. Lance couldn’t keep it still; swinging it between them, fingers twitching and readjusting every now and then. Keith couldn’t help but catalogue every slight brush of skin on skin, heart rate picking up when Lance gave it a quick, reassuring squeeze after he nearly tripped. One of Lance’s rifle callouses rasped against him and Keith found he had to exert conscious effort to not rub his thumb over it repeatedly.

 

Keith remained suspended in this internal storm for what felt like hours, Lance’s intermittent chatter unable to distract him when he constantly used their hands to gesticulate, but eventually the pair reached a cave. Keith felt the wall suddenly fall away, the ground growing soft and spongy beneath his feet.

 

“Is this that camp site Pershod mentioned?” Lance wondered, letting go of Keith’s hand to explore. Keith swallowed at the feeling of cool air against his hot, sweaty palm and aggressively wiped the tingles away on his pants.

 

“I’d say so. How big is it?”

 

“About the size of Blue’s cockpit.” Lance answered from his other side, having circumnavigated the small space. “The tunnel continues up ahead, but I’m beat, man.”

 

Sighing Keith nodded pointlessly, dumping his pack and sitting on the soft ground.

 

“What do you suppose this stuff is?” Lance asked from beside him, a quiet rustling indicating he’d sat down as well.

 

“Feels like… a giant mushroom, kind of.”

 

“Yeah, I get that. Doesn’t really smell like anything.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It’s pretty soft and nice, actually.” Lance’s voice came from lower down, as if he’d lain back. “And these caves are a lot warmer than the surface.”

 

“Residual heat in the rock.” Keith replied, lying back himself.

 

“It’s nice.” Lance mumbled, sounding half asleep already. Keith would have been surprised, but Lance had really pushed himself that day. Keith doubted his body had gotten much true rest the night before, and today had been the most physically exhausting yet.

 

Settling back into the foam-like ground Keith closed his eyes, feeling sleep begin to tug at him as well. He was almost completely there when a warm hand brushed his own, their fingers twining sleepily in the darkness.

 

* * *

 Keith sighed, tugging sharply on their joined hands as the pair trudged through the darkness.

 

“I don’t _know_ how close we are,” he huffed for the hundredth time. “I don’t even know how long we’ve been walking.”

 

“Uuuughhh!” Lance groaned exaggeratedly. “I’m getting chilly though! I need sunlight.”

 

“Well, I—” Just as Keith went to speak they rounded a bend and a tiny dot of light became visible at the end of the tunnel.

 

Lance gasped. “Look! The end! Whoohoo!” Speeding into a skip Lance tugged Keith along, laughing happily. Keith was grateful the passage was still dark enough to cover his answering smile.

 

Soon light began filtering back to them, slowly enough that their eyes had plenty of time to adjust. Before he knew it Keith could make out Lance perfectly, but he didn’t remind him to take back his hand.

 

Moments later they burst free from the ground, stumbling onto a sandy stretch of ground behind a cluster of vaguely industrial buildings.

 

“Yes! Come on!” Lance wasted no time dragging them out of the shadows of the building to a patch of bright sunlight, tilting his face up to it like a cat.

 

Keith felt his breath catch as he watched Lance’s eyes slip closed, a soft smile gracing his lips. They were still holding hands, and when Lance sighed and opened his eyes to smile across at Keith it felt like something huge.

 

“We… We should go.” Keith said, his voice rough.

 

The moment ended when Lance nodded, taking back his hand and heading towards the street, but its syrupy tendrils still wrapped around both of them, warming Keith more than the sunlight.

 

The city consisted of smooth white buildings lining symmetrical gridded streets. The area they’d arrived in seemed to be full of factories, but despite the midmorning light they all appeared closed. From the top of the hill they stood on they could see the neat city spread out before them, streets quiet except for a bustling spot of colour several blocks away.

 

“Is that… a market?” Lance asked, squinting against the sun.

 

“Whatever it is, it’s where the people are. Let’s go.”

 

The pair started down the hill, making their way towards the busy street.

 

It turned out Lance was right; it _was_ some kind of market. Keith stared in wonder at the rows upon rows of temporary stalls, covered in colourful fabrics, handmade items, and greasy foods.

 

Lance laughed in delight. “Wow! Come on, let’s have a look!”

 

Diving into the crush Lance headed for the first cart, ignoring the surprised stares everyone gave him. Taking a moment to regard the crowd as he followed Keith realised there was no diversity of species on this planet. Hoping this didn’t mean they were completely clueless about interstellar communication Keith hurried after Lance.

 

“Excuse me,” Lance was asking a stall owner politely. “Do you know where we could find someone who knows about intergalactic communications?” The alien behind the desk shook her head with wide eyes, obviously shocked at meeting an alien for the first time. She looked a little different than the aliens they’d met in the desert—in fact, everyone here seemed to. Their skin was a little less reptilian, their facial markings more pronounced. They seemed to have sexual dimorphism, whereas the outlanders had been completely androgynous.

 

The next few stalls had the same results, but there was so much to see Keith couldn’t find it in him to be frustrated.

 

Soon Keith found himself distracted by a huge knife display, complaining loudly as Lance dragged him away. The next two booths contained jewellery, formed from the finest wire Keith had ever seen, like silver spiderwebs.

 

“Look!” Lance cried at one point, pointing at a huge leather hat with a curved brim. “It’s a cowboy hat!” Smiling slyly across at him Lance asked “Yain’t gonna get it, Texas Ranger?” Keith elbowed him in the ribs but did go in for a closer look.

 

For once Keith was grateful for the huge crowds—people were too distracted to notice a couple of aliens in their mix. It did make it difficult to keep track of one another, however.

 

“Lance!” He called after losing sight of him in the crush for the fifth time.

 

“Polo!” Lance replies from his left. Fighting his way over Keith found him staring up at a large fabric banner, one of many bright tapestries decorating this shop. Keith stumbled when Lance turned to him, eyes shining.

 

“It looks just like the Cuban flag!” He exclaimed, pulling Keith in close by the elbow and pointing. “My mother has one just like it hanging on the wall in our living room! To remind us where we came from, she said.” Keith felt his heart clench as he watched Lance stare wistfully.

 

“How—” Keith cleared his throat. “How much is it?”

 

He’d directed the question at Lance, but the person behind the booth answered with some amount of the local currency.

 

Digging in his bag for what he’d stolen from the bandits Keith found he had more than enough there. Paying the alien what he was sure was far more than it was worth Keith turned to present the flag to Lance, almost dropping it when he caught sight of his face.

 

The smile had fallen from his face, but Keith didn't miss it. Lance’s lips were parted in shock, the softest look Keith had ever seen darkening his eyes.

 

“Uh, our rooms are pretty boring.” He said awkwardly, pushing the fabric into Lance’s arms. Swallowing Lance looked down at it, hand shaking a little as he shook it out.

 

It was striped blue and white, with a red triangle on one side, the fabric vibrantly coloured despite it’s gossamery texture. Careful not to let anyone bump into him Lance folded it delicately, the fine material packing down surprisingly small.

 

Tucking it safely into his backpack with careful fingers Lance finally straightened up, a determined look in his eye.

 

“Come on.”  He said, swiping the change from Keith’s palm and marching into the crowd.

 

“Lance! Wait!” Keith called, struggling to follow the flashes of blue through the busy street. At one point he completely lost him, pushing forward in the direction Lance had gone, casting about fruitlessly. Just as he was about to become worried the boy suddenly reappeared in front of him.

 

“Here.” He said, thrusting something small and grey at him.

 

Stepping closer so the crowd flowed around them Keith took the object from Lance.

 

It was a stuffed toy. The animal was short and fat, with stumpy legs and a wide head. Blinking slowly at the small alien hippo Keith felt something within him overflow.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“You mentioned it once when we were on that mud planet. Remember?” Keith shook his head mutely, unable to look away from it the toy’s six beady eyes. “Well… you did.” Lance shifted from foot to foot nervously and Keith startled out of his stupor. Glancing up at Lance’s shy expression Keith felt a huge smile break across his face.

 

“Thank you.” He said simply, neither of them able to look away.

 

And then someone bumped into him, breaking the tension. Lance laughed and gestured for them to keep looking and if they walked a little closer than before, neither of them mentioned it.

 

After a few hours of asking around Keith was starting to get pretty hungry, eyeing the various foods they passed with suspicion.

 

Lance seemed to have the same idea, tugging Keith towards a stand filled with skewered meat.

 

“Mmm, that looks awesome!” Lance said, practically drooling over the greasy morsels and digging in his pocket for money. Keith was more interested in the neighbouring cart, which was filled with buckets of brightly coloured… something.

 

“Is that… ice cream?” Lance asked, coming up behind him carrying three sticks of alien yakitori.

 

“Looks like it,” Keith replied, picking three flavours at random and paying extra for a cone.

 

“Is it nice?” Lance asked as they wandered through the bright streets.

 

“It’s sweet,” Keith replied, trying to put his finger on the familiar taste. “But… cereal-y. Kind of like caramel popcorn or Cheerios.”

 

“Let me try.” Lance demanded, leaning into Keith space and stealing a lick before he could answer. “Hmm.” He licked his lips and Keith tried not to blush at the thought of that pink tongue on his ice cream.

 

“Hey!” He frowned, covering his embarrassment with annoyance. “Don’t just take other people’s food!”

 

“What? You can have some of mine!” Lance shoved his skewer in Keith’s face and Keith narrowed his eyes at him as he took a bite.

 

The meat was unidentifiable, but the sauce was salty and delicious. Keith wiped the grease from his mouth and rolled his eyes at Lance’s pleased expression.

 

“This is pretty good! Not as good as my mother’s cooking though. You seriously need to try it when we get back Earth, she’s like some kind of god.” Lance launched into an explanation of all his favourites around mouthfuls of meat. It should have been gross watching him lick sauce drips up his wrist and speak with his mouth full, but Keith somehow didn’t mind. In fact, he was so engrossed in Lance’s passionate description he walked right into a large alien mid-lick, smushing his nose into the cold cream.

 

Lance had laughed boisterously but grabbed his wad of napkins and cleaned Keith off, face distractingly close as he worked.

 

They were both pretty hungry, so it only took a couple of minutes for them to finish their meals, taking a break from their questioning to take in the various oddities. There were beautiful paintings, incredible gadgets, and even some deadly weaponry. Keith was busy ogling a bottle of liquid which poured out into a solid blade when his neck began to prickle.

 

Glancing around he saw a large alien wearing a white uniform listening as a civilian pointed towards them. The guy and his partner noticed Keith looking and began pushing through the crowd towards them, looking intent.

 

“Lance? We gotta go.”

 

Grabbing Lance’s hand Keith tugged them in the opposite direction, melting into the crowd as best they could.

 

“Huh? Why?”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153537881@N04/24500333308/in/dateposted-public/)

 

“We’re being followed. Looks like a police force or something. We don’t have time to go through official channels with this thing.”

 

“You’re right. Get to that fortune teller’s station, there’re heaps of people there.”

 

For a while Keith thought he’d lost them, though he lead Lance past a few more stalls hoping for somewhere to hide.

 

“Looks like he’s called some friends.” Lance said from behind him, and Keith glanced back.

 

Lance was looking over his shoulder at five policemen, pushing their way roughly through the throng. From this angle Keith could perfectly see a mole on Lance’s neck.

 

Tightening his hand on Lance’s wrist Keith dragged them behind a stall, ignoring the owner’s surprised squark as they made it into a small side street.

 

“They went that way!” Cried the lady he’d just pushed over, a commotion indicating the officers had redoubled their efforts to get through the crowd.

 

Dashing down the street Keith cast about for a hiding place, finally skidding to a stop beside a vending machine type thing set into a gap in the wall. There was just enough room behind it for the two boys to squish in, Lance’s breath hot in Keith’s hair as they pressed tightly together against the smooth concrete.

 

They could hear the pounding footsteps of the policemen run into the alley, spreading out and pausing outside their hiding place. Keith held his breath, fingers tightening on Lance's hips. Pulling back enough to see the other boy Keith listened for another second before meeting Lance's eyes. The was a familiar flicker of mischief lighting them up and Keith fought not to smile through his mock glare, knowing he was doing nothing to dissuade Lance from whatever he was planning.

 

Before he had time to dodge greasy fingers were being wiped all over his face, smearing the stuff across his cheek and into his eyebrow. Unable to speak with the police so close Keith settled for tugging a lock of hair as hard as he could, savoring Lance's betrayed expression before hiding his face in the boy's neck, away from dirty fingers. His heart was tripping though he wasn't scared, and he could feel Lance's chest jump with silent laughter against his own.

 

A few long moments after the footsteps had moved on the pair squeezed out of their hiding space and glanced around for an escape, repressing giggles every time their eyes met.

 

Lacne gestured to a trellis leading to the roof and Keith tried to convey his misgivings with his eyebrows. He must have succeeded because Lance respond with a familiar grin, the one that said _What, scared?_ and there was no going back from that.

 

Predictably it began to collapse almost immediately, the screech of tearing metal drawing the aliens back into the alley.

 

Whooping as if to make up for the forced silence earlier Lance somehow made it to the top, leaning down to drag a laughing Keith up after him with warm hands.

 

The boys had barely a moment to catch their breath before grappling hooks began clattering all and them.

 

“What? Grappling hooks? No fair, _we_ don't get grappling hooks!” Lance complained irreverently as Keith pulled him along, rolling his eyes and picking up speed. Soon the pair were sprinting away from the cops, laughing as they ducked under clotheslines and dodged around potted plants. The building they were on was very long, almost the length of the block, but all too soon the edge came rushing towards them.

 

“Keith?” Lance only spoke that one word, out of breath and voice full of exhilaration, but Keith understood.

 

“You know it.” He grinned, meeting Lance's eyes for the briefest moment before snapping his head forward, preparing for the long jump between this building and the next.

 

They were only in the air for a fraction of a second, but the moment stretched in front of Keith, the sound of Lance's elated laughter, the late afternoon sun shafting down the alley below them, the angry shouts of the chubby cops behind them, the lingering sweetness of the ice cream on his tongue, it was all seared into Keith's brain, a perfect moment.

 

And then he was thunking down on the other side, glancing back at the shocked faces of their pursuers as Lance grabbed his hand and tugged him forward.

 

They raced across several more rooftops, slowly widening the gap between them and the aliens. Soon they were out of sight, and Lance was tugging him towards a building much lower than the ones they'd been on so far. Set into the lowered roof was a large pool filled with what looked like bean bag filling, and before he could complain Lance was making the leap, their joined hands giving Keith no choice but to follow.

 

The cool dry beans swallowed them up, clinging to their hair as they surfaced, Keith laughing at Lance's attempts to swim to the edge.

 

Eventually they escaped and hopped down to street level, sunlight burning in their chests.

 

Keith exited the alley first, unable to wipe the grin from his face as he glanced around to get his bearings.

 

And then suddenly his good mood popped, the summery feeling draining away as he caught sight of the army.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *resists urge to say something self deprecating*


	5. Chapter 5

There were only around forty of them, but their armour and rigid formation convinced Lance they could take on hundreds and win. Clearly standing ready the soldiers began encircling them immediately, blasters and staves pointed directly at the two boys. Lance threw Keith a desperate glance but his tense jaw said all Lance needed to know about their chances. Shoulders slumping Lance accepted their fate, hoping it wouldn’t slow down their mission too much.

 

“You’re quite welcome officer, we were doing drills in the area anyway,” the army’s commander was saying to the chubbiest policemen. “We'll take the aliens straight to the castle prison for His Excellence to deal with as he sees fit.”

 

As he spoke an armoured truck rumbled forward.

 

“The King?” Keith whispered, eyeing the soldiers surrounding them.

 

“Sounds like it. He might be our best bet to get off this rock.”

 

Keith meet his eyes. “Go with them?”

 

“For now.”

 

* * *

 

 

The prison transport was uncomfortably reminiscent of a horse float, but thanks to the small size of the city the trip was fairly brief. Soon the boys were being unloaded at the foot of the castle, which was smooth and white not unlike their own castle ship. They were facing a large loading bay filled with other armoured vehicles, in front of a series of heavy metal doors. It reminded Lance of the delivery dock of a large factory.

 

Allowing himself to be dragged roughly to one of the doorways Lance frowned as he was stamped with a number on the back of his neck, the ink tingling and itching as it stained his skin. It took several of the guards pressing their hands to hidden panels to open one of the doors, but soon enough the pair were being marched into the building.

 

It took a moment for the automatic lights to come on, but as his surroundings lit up Lance felt his knees give out.

 

Stumbling against a guard Lance swallowed against a rush of bile as he took in the rows upon rows of occupied cells. They stacked up the walls and seemed to stretch beneath the city on all sides. Elevator tubes dotted the path at intervals, suggesting floors upon floors of horrors.

 

Glancing at the nearest cell Lance caught sight of an alien who looked remarkably similar to Pershod, only with eyes filled with sorrow instead of laughter.

 

As they marched past hundreds of prisoners Lance realised they all resembled the outlanders who'd kidnapped them several days ago, noticeably different than the guards and other city dwellers.

 

“Are these people all criminals? How can there be so many?” Lance demanded, repeating himself after his question was ignored.

 

“They're a danger to us.” One grunted after a while, and that was all they seemed willing to say.

 

Eventually they reached an empty cell—not a common site in this unbelievable place. The guards locked the boys in and left without a word.

 

Lance spun towards Keith, mouth full of questions, but paused when he caught sight of his face.

 

Keith looked wrecked, eyes blank as if he had gone beyond anger.

 

“Keith?” Lance asked, voice soft.

 

Keith turned toward him finally, eyes meeting his, and Lance's breath stopped.

 

“I—”

 

“Gentlemen! I'm sorry to disturb what I'm certain was a completely scintillating conversation but I do think I merit a _little_ attention as I do, in fact, hold your life in my hands.”

 

Keith and Lance remained silent through this lengthy intrusion by dint of the fact that they had been shocked into silence.

 

Another long moment stretched as the pair gaped at their jailer.

 

“Boys?” He prompted.

 

“Y-you’re— But I thought— You can't be—”

 

“Altean.” Keith breathed.

 

Sure enough the man before them bore the same white hair, humanoid face and facial markings as every other member of the race Lance had seen.

 

The man was portly but tall, clearly having possessed a regal strength in his youth. He had the kind of deeply ingrained arrogance born of generations of belief in one's own superiority.

 

His eyes were thrown wide at the boys’ admission of recognition.

 

“I am indeed!” He said, delighted.

 

“But how is that possible? I thought all the Alteans were killed by Zarkon ten thousand years ago!”

 

“A small group of my ancestors escaped on an arc and crashed on this planet. Despite the inhospitable conditions we've helped New Altea thrive!”

 

“New Altea?”

 

“We?” Keith asked quietly.

 

“Oh yes! We had some trouble with the locals, but pretty soon we discovered they make acceptable fuel. And their form is really excellent for surviving the conditions here!” The man indicated the guards with a languid wave, and Lance felt his jaw drop.

 

“You're all… Altean?” Suddenly the small differences between the prisoners and the city folk took on a horrible new significance. “What do you mean ‘fuel’?”

 

His Excellence rolled his eyes. “You'll see soon enough. Where are you travellers from, that you have heard of my people's tragedy?”

 

“We're Paladins of Voltron!” Lance exclaimed, suddenly flooded with hope. Surely other Alteans would help them recover their lions and contact their friends.

 

Neither of them were prepared for the sudden hostility to bloom across their captor’s face.

 

“How dare you blaspheme in this way?” He snapped. “I shall have you beaten _soundly_ before you are used tonight.”

 

“No—it’s true! We serve Princess Allura, our lions crashed here a few days ago—”

 

“Silence!” The guards, which had been hanging back until now, gathered around the King as if facing a threat. “I cannot believe—the audacity required to claim you _knew_ Her Holiness puts you into the realm of insanity! I cannot allow you to spread this heresy—you shall be sacrificed at once!”

 

“Sacrificed!” Lance exclaimed, hand shooting out protectively in front of Keith without his knowledge.

 

“Wait—wait!” Keith cried as several guards stepped forward to drag them out. “We can prove it! The lions!”

 

“Ye—yeah! We have their coordinates right here! We can show you!” Their desperate words were being ignored. One of the guards had already grasped Lance's wrist, and five more men were filling into the room. In a last ditch effort to save them Lance cried “Think of how famous you'd be if you found them!”

 

Finally the king's supercilious expression faltered.

 

“You'll go down in history as the man who discovered the Link of Voltron! People will come from all over to meet you—you'll be the greatest king this planet has ever seen!” Lance didn't really know what he was saying, but it seemed to be making an impression on the King. He held up his hand and the guards froze. Lance took a breath, feverishly constructing a convincing argument between breaths. “What do you have to lose? If there's nothing at the coordinates just sacrifice us anyway. Is killing is worth the risk of losing a chance at the lions?”

 

The king narrowed his eyes at them.

 

“Why should I believe you? This could be a trap.”

 

“Look at our armour. Don't you recognise it?”

 

“Besides,” Keith added, “If we had the resources for a trap do you really think we'd be here?”

 

There was a long pause and Lance crossed his fingers.

 

“Fine.” His Excellence snapped at length. He barked a few orders at the guards and turned to go.

 

“Wait!” Lance called after him. “Why are these people here? What do you mean 'fuel’? Why do you sacrifice them?”

 

The Altean turned towards him with a pleasant smile. “For their quintessence, of course. How else could we live the Altean Way in this desert?”

 

* * *

 

“You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villian **.** ” Keith murmured, breaking the silence that had pervaded the transport since their outset. Lance glanced over questioningly. “Something Shiro said to me once. He loved stupid quotes like that.” The corner of his mouth kicked up in a lonely smile. Lance could clearly hear what he didn't say—he was thinking it too. _I wish he were here._ Shiro would know what to do.

 

Lance swallowed. “I—It’s okay.” He comforted awkwardly. “I have a plan. Sort of.”

 

Keith blinked. “You do?”

 

“I didn't suggest this just to postpone being sacrificed, you know.” Lance glanced away. “We'll still probably die though. It's not a very good plan.”

 

“It's a lot better than none.” Keith said, looking surprised and a little proud.

 

“Tell me that after you've heard it,” Lance sighed before detailing his thoughts.

 

Keith held silent as he finished. The boys simply looked at each other as the full weight of their mortality washed over them.

 

“Lance,” Keith said, but then broke off. Lance became suddenly aware of how close they were sitting, knees brushing, bodies angled together.

 

Barely any light filtered into the truck despite the scorching suns outside. Keith's purple eyes looked almost black, shadows playing in the hollow of his jaw and highlighting his cheekbones.

 

Lance thought he looked beautiful.

 

Those dark eyes flicked down at his lips, just for a moment, and suddenly Lance's fingers were in his hair pulling him in.

 

Their mouths crashed together in sweet desperation. Keith's were soft and he tasted of dust and sunshine. He kissed like he did everything: with single-minded determination and passionate instinct. Lance wrapped his other arm around Keith's waist and swallowed the tiny sound he made. Keith burrowed into him, his arms thrown around Lance's neck. There was almost no space left between them as the boys tried to shut out the world.

 

All too soon, however, the truck rumbled to a stop. The doors swung open to reveal a patch of desert indistinguishable from any other, dotted with transformed Alteans and an _enormous_ machine not unlike an Earth backhoe towering over them.

 

Lance caught sight of another vehicle, this one much grander, and realised it must contain the King.

 

Brushing past him Keith jumped to the ground, freezing the moment he touched the sand.

 

“Red?” Lance heard him whisper, staring down at his feet.

 

Scrambling down after him Lance landed with less grace, but he couldn't care less. The second he made contact something clicked into place, filling the hole in his consciousness he'd been carrying around since they landed. Blue chimed happily in his mind, faint and weak but _awake._

 

“Does Red think she can fly?” Lance murmured. “Blue can, just.”

 

Keith's eyes unfocused as he communicated with his lion, a tiny frown etched between his perfect brows.

 

“She says she thinks so, short range at least.”

 

Lance let out a breath. That significantly increased their chances of surviving this insane plan.

 

A deep, shuddering rumble caused the boys to jump. The excavator had started up.

 

Alteans they may be, but the residents of this planet has clearly lost much of their ancestor's technology. Though no fumes or smoke stained the desert air the sound of the engine carried for miles.

 

The soldiers looked nervous, obviously aware the sand worms were drawn to noise. Lance didn't know how common they were in these parts, but clearly the King thought it was worth the risk.

 

Lance knew better.

 

Long, hot minutes ticked by in tense silence as the boys waited. Had the worm that had buried their lions moved on? Would it appear before or after they'd recovered them?

 

A crushing pressure suddenly squeezed his hand; Keith had tangled their fingers together without looking away from the scene before them. Biting his lip Lance squeezed back.

 

The sand continuously slipped in back in to fill the growing hole, making for slow work, but eventually there was a shout of triumph.

 

Barely aware of the guns trained on him Lance pulled Keith towards the edge.

 

There, poking forlornly out of the dust, was one lone metal paw: Blue.

 

Before Lance could dive forward and get himself shot the air was rent by a horrible scream, audible even over the cacophonous engine.

 

Shouting in terror people began to jump onto the hovering transports, desperate to get off the suddenly shifting ground.

 

Instinctively Lance shoved Keith behind him as the sand before them erupted in a shower of mauve. Squeezing his eyes shut Lance threw up his shield—only to hear a blessedly familiar roar echo in his bones.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153537881@N04/38316104666/in/dateposted-public/)

  

Before he knew it he was being scooped out if the sand, Keith's hand clamped around his elbow. Tumbling into the cockpit Lance gasped as he saw out the viewport.

 

A huge worm towered above where they flew, ten times the size of the one from the outlander's base. The view was almost completely obscured by the body of the creature, but close by against the sand Lance caught sight of a familiar flash of white.

 

“Blue! Help me get her out!” Lurching desperately at the controls Lance dodged a strike from the sandipede and grasped her forepaw in Blue's jaws. One desperate tug was enough, and soon Red was shaking herself free.

 

“Go get your girl, baby!” Lance called back to Keith, grinning fiercely at the sight of his fellow lion hanging before them.

 

Suddenly his head was being wrenched around by a painful grip on his hair and a pair of dusty lips crashed into his. The kiss lasted only a moment before Keith was sprinting towards the airlock and dropping into Red’s waiting mouth.

 

The sight of the worm eating the King's fancy transport straight out of the sand brought Lance back to earth. Steering Blue away Lance risked her delicate repairs for an extra burst of speed, praying the enraged beast remained distracted by the excavator for a few moments more.

 

“Keith! How's Red—can you get away?”

 

“We're fine—just focus on flying!” He shouted, speeding up just a fraction more.

 

It took several tense moments to escape the creature's striking range, and then Lance couldn't repress a whoop of triumph.

 

“Keith! We did it!”

 

“You were right, that time.” Keith's image flickered onto Lance's dash, and he was smiling. “We do make a good team.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may post an epilogue at some point, to explain how they wrapped everything up, I just really wanted to get this posted.
> 
> *ahem*
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE BEAUTIFUL, KIND, AND AMAZING [KJOSI](http://kjosi.tumblr.com/) FOR ALL THE [WONDERFUL, GORGEOUS ART](http://kjosi.tumblr.com/post/167470995394/finished-art-for-the-super-cool-sweet-and-so) IN THIS WORK! Make sure you head over to her tumblr and check out her other art and tell her if you liked the works here, or at least leave a comment so I can pass it on! 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me! <3!


End file.
